1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a frame. More particularly, the invention relates to a frame formed by segments that are in flush with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames may be used as photo frames, picture frames, door frames, window frames, etc. Photo and picture frames are used mainly for embellishment; they may be used to enable photos and pictures to be easier to carry around; sometimes, they are used to protect photos and pictures; they may even be used for the decorative purpose like a piece of furniture. Photo and picture frames may be made of wood, plastic, metal or glass. A rectangular photo or picture frame comprises four segments; a hexagonal picture frame comprises six segments. In particular, regarding photo and picture frames made of metal, their segments are not easily tightened together and are often not in flush with each other; some of them may become loose and fall apart easily. This adversely affects the appearance and utility of the frame.
Aluminum is often used to make frames, window frames and furniture. Regarding conventional aluminum frames, they are formed by straight segments, which are then joined by screws. Also, rollers are used to allow them to roll along door rails or window tracks. These aluminum-made frames have many disadvantages: junctions between the segments may become loose; cracks may form between the segments; areas near fasteners on a segment may deform.
From the aforesaid, we can see that these disadvantages need to be eliminated.